


Nuestra Historia

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Crack, Drabble, Drawing, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Pencil, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Un minuto de silencio por tu neurona muerta.</i> Primera parte de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/351162">Potty Poción.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestra Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #06: _Dos Escobas y una Historia_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


  


—Escucha esto Malfoy: _Dos escobas, una historia_.  
—¿Cual historia, Potter?  
—La nuestra.  
—Te ha pegado una bludger. Un minuto de silencio por tu neurona muerta.  
—Voy a refrescarte la memoria: Por ti me dieron la Nimbus 2000. A ti te salvé en la Saeta de Fuego.  
—Lo que quieres decir es que mis errores son tus triunfos. Gracias por humillarme, Potter.  
—Lo que quero decir es que estamos destinados a estar juntos.  
—¿No es más fácil admitir que estas loco por mi?  
—¿No te parece un hecho indiscutible, Malfoy?  
—Obsesionado. Con-mi-go.  
—Si digo que sí, ¿Te montas en mi escoba?  


  


~▣~


End file.
